Freddie Facilier
'Freddie Facilier 'é uma personagem que aparece na série de curtas animados do Disney Channel, Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões. Ela é a filha de Dr. Facilier. Ela foi dublada por China Anne McClain até o fim da 1º temporada. A partir da segunda temporada, Freddie será dublada por Lauryn McClain. Background Aparência fisíca Tal como o seu pai, Freddie usa um chapéu, mas para diferenciar, ele é mais pequeno e em vez de um laço, usa uma pena. Conseguimos ver que também uma uma jaqueta semelhante á do seu pai, com dobradiças no meio, usa uma saia vermelha simples e rasgada com um estilo arrojado de FV (Filho de Vilão), junto de suas leggins roxas (como o seu pai) mas com degradê de cinzento para roxo. Os seus sapatos são iguais aos do seu pai, mas com uma diferença, os sapatos de Freddie contêm cavidade preta e branca e são de sapato alto. Ela contêm olhos verdes e a pele é igual a do seu pai. Aparições ''Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões Freddie aparece na série animada ''Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, é a filha de Dr. Facilier e quem faz a sua voz é China Anne McClain. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no episódio "Vodu?", quando Mal, Audrey, Evie e Ben sem querer vão parar na Ilha dos Perdidos, e para se esconderem, entram na loja de Freddie, que influencia Audrey a roubar um colar. Ela também aparece novamente no episódio "Lâmpada Doce Lâmpada", quando vai com Mal, Audrey, Evie e Ben parar na lampada de Jordan consigo levando CJ Gancho, refugiada. Ela também aparece em muitos outros, tornando-se uma das personagens secundárias, em "Troço Delicioso", "Bem é o Novo Mal" e "Baile das Luzes de Neon". Aparições em livros ''Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Freddie se estabeleceu em Auradon e é muitas vezes vista saindo com Ally e Jordan. Quando Jay, Evie, Mal e Carlos recebem mensagens anonimas incitando eles a voltar para a Ilha dos Perdidos, Mal pergunta se ela recebeu algum convite, o que ela nega. Uma vez de volta na ilha, eles percebem que Freddie era a única que lhes enviou as mensagens para ajudar Yen Sid e seu grupo contra o clube dos anti-heróis para salvar a ilha e Auradon da destruição. Trivialidades * Freddie revela que o seu aniversário "nunca" tem a atenção do seu pai. * Tal como o seu pai, Freddie tem bonecas de Vodoo. * Para dificultar a vida dos amigos em Auradon, Freddie misteriosamente leva consigo CJ Gancho. *Na meia-calça de Freddie pode ser vista imagens semelhantes aos Demônios das Sombras. Em "Descendentes: Um Minuto no Tapete da Jordant", Freddie é interpretada por sua ex-dubladora, China Anne McClain. * Como China vai interpretar Uma, filha de Úrsula de ''A Pequena Sereia em Descendentes 2, sua irmã Lauryn McClain vai ficar com o papel. * Em Descendentes 3, Dr. Facilier ganha uma nova filha Celia Facilier. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens reformados